Tempête
by Noutchka
Summary: Scott n'est plus le même. Seul Malicia l'a remarqué. Quel est son secret ?


Ce soir était un soir idéal pour une nuit de Noël. La neige tombait en trombe dehors et les rires des élèves étaient couverts par le son de la télévision. Le présentateur parlait des perturbations que provoquaient les intempéries sur les routes. Lui aurait sans doute préférer être auprès de sa famille comme tout le monde, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un porte le chapeau.

_« La météo déconseille aux automobilistes de prendre la route ce soir. En effet, les chutes de neige sur l'ensemble du pays ont causé de grandes… »_

Logan éteignit le poste en poussant un juron joyeux sur l'intoxication que donnait la télévision, et sur la tronche qu'avait le type en question. Il avait préféré rester à l'institut en ayant pour excuse sa flemme de prendre la route, mais le Professeur avait bien comprit ce qui le retenait. Lui-même avait fait passer son devoir avant sa famille, car après tout, si certains élèves n'avaient pas pu rentrer chez eux, pourquoi jouirait-il de ce privilège ?

Des élèves avaient fait comme lui, et avaient choisi de réveillonner avec les autres plutôt que de rentrer chez eux. Scott avait refusé de passer la soirée avec son frère en prétendant ne pas vouloir déranger ses parents, mais Jean avait bien compris qu'il était encore tôt pour lui d'être en présence d'une famille qui n'était pas complètement la sienne, c'est pourquoi elle était restée à ses côtés, craignant qu'il ne déprime, et il lui en avait été reconnaissant. Ces derniers temps, il était d'humeur triste. Il avait toujours été relativement sérieux, ce qui faisait disserter Kurt des heures – et Scott lui donnait la réplique en riant-, mais cette fois c'était différent. Même maintenant, alors que tout le monde chantait des cantiques de Noël, il souriait hypocritement, sans joie.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la grande porte du hall, et Kitty se chargea d'ouvrir. Quand elle fit tourner le verrou, elle poussa un cri amusé. C'était Kurt.

- J'ai gagné ! J'en étais sûre ! Ton vol a été annulé, non ?

Le nouveau venu lui répondit, un sourire aux lèvres :

- On croirait que tu as vu le Père Noël. Comment as-tu deviné ?

- On a vu le bulletin météo à la télé, c'était couru qu'ils ne vous feraient pas partir.

Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par tout le monde et fut invité à prendre des biscuits et de quoi subsister pour au moins trois mois.

- Kurt, dit le Professeur, peut-être devrais-tu appeler tes parents en Allemagne pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il fut interrompu par des cris de bonne humeur et de bienvenue. Les élèves ne s'étaient pas faits priés pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise, et démarrer les festivités. En effet, la musique avait commencé. Certains s'étaient trouvé des cavaliers, d'autres discutaient tout simplement. Les plus jeunes étaient rassemblés autour du sapin qui avait été placé dans la grande salle commune. Il ne mesurait pas moins de quatre mètres.

- Alors comment ça va vous ?? demanda Kitty, qui savait mêler tout le monde à la conversation.

- Bah, un peu fatigué par toutes ces semaines de publicités, d'achats, et de chocolat ! répondit un des élèves. Non, je plaisante, ça va très bien !

- En tout cas, je suis mieux avec vous qu'au milieu des bagages dans un hall blanc à attendre un avion qui ne décollera jamais ! dit Kurt.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être en Allemagne ?

Kitty avait parlé, mais elle était extrêmement heureuse qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bien et eu quelques remords d'être aussi égoïste : cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille.

La soirée passa bien trop vite au goût des élèves : il était déjà 2h00 du matin, et il ne restait plus que quelques pèlerins qui restaient discuter et la lumière avait baissé. Tout le monde dormit bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

Alicia marchait d'un pas sûr avec sur les talons ses deux amies gloussantes. Tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, tant elle était imposante. En effet, la voir fardée et mini-jupée à ce point était assez rare. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était mise sur son trente et un, s'était pour demander à Brad Carter de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année, ce qui avait fini en catastrophe. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait complètement déterminée et ne supporterait surement pas un nouvel échec.

Kitty, qui venait de refermer son casier se tourna vers Kurt

- Non mais regarde-la : elle est vraiment ridicule. Je me demande qui elle peut bien chercher cette fois.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça pourrait bien être Scott, si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Kurt…

- Ah ! Alors elle perd son temps, il est avec Jean ! lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh Scott !!

Il sursauta en entendant son nom. Il attendait Jean quand elle l'empoigna brusquement pour lui faire la conversation, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop.

- Je te croyais avec Jean… lui dit elle avec un son aigre dans la voix. Elle est partie peut-être ?

- Oui… D'ailleurs, je vais y aller moi aussi… Excuse-moi surtout.

Il commença à emboiter le pas, mais Alicia ne voulait manifestement pas le lâcher.

- Ecoute Scott, commença t'elle. Ca fait un moment qu'on se connait tous les deux, non ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de lui faire le coup. Il était las de devoir toujours se forcer à l'écouter, mais elle rentrait dans le vif du sujet.

- …Alors je pensais que toi et moi… On pourrait sortir ensemble, non ?

- Alors, où tu en es avec Scott ?

Malicia se sentit mal à l'aise et se pinça la lèvre. Il était vrai qu'elle avait souvent envisagé une relation avec lui, mais il s'en désintéressait complètement. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler, il était immédiatement rejoint par Jean, ce qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Oh, tu sais, il m'a passé, lâcha-t-elle avec hypocrisie. Et puis, de toute façon, je crois que lui et moi ça ne se fera jamais. Autant l'oublier.

Cette dernière parole, elle l'avait plutôt dite pour elle-même et avait essayé d'adopter un ton dégagé. Au même instant, elle aperçu Jean qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. « Surement Scott » pensa Malicia. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et regarda autour d'elle : c'était vraiment une journée magnifique et agréablement banale. Sur sa gauche, des étudiants discutaient. Rien d'anormal.

Elle sursauta soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Mystie

- Rien, attends-moi là…lui répondit-elle en se levant.

* * *

- Jean ?

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, et essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue avant de lui adresser le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Kitty, qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Très bien, pourquoi ? répondit Jean, avec une voie troublée qui trahissait son mal-être. Je révisais mon cours de chimie.

Kitty ne lui demanda pas pourquoi c'était un livre d'anglais qu'elle avait sur les genoux et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas avec Scott ? Il t'attendait je crois.

- C'est vrai qu'il est toujours très occupé ! lâcha-elle avec ironie. Il doit avoir mieux à faire que d'attendre sa petite amie.

- Vous, vous vous êtes disputés, j'ai raison ? demanda Kitty sans avoir la réponse. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, dit Kitty avec honnêteté. Ses choses-là s'arrangent toujours, et puis, vous êtes des gens têtus, et…

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ? lança sèchement Jean

Et elle s'éloigna à pas rapides, laissant Kitty seule sur le banc.

La soirée à l'institut fut très tendue. Kitty et Jean avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole et évitaient de se croiser dans le même couloir. Quand par faute de calcul cela arrivait, elles se contentaient de ne pas croiser leurs regards. Quant à Scott, il était sorti, et Malicia s'était barricadée dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. Kurt se retrouvait donc coincé avec Wolwerine et le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de couper, ce qui l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur : il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des jurons en allemand, ce qui avait réussi à vexer deux jeunes étudiants qui avaient conclu qu'on parlait d'eux.

Face à cette situation, le professeur Xavier avait d'abord essayé de lire dans les pensées de Jean, mais elle l'avait alors envoyé balader. Il alla se coucher, s'étant résolu à ne pas insister, et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

Malicia se réveilla en sursaut. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient sur le front. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était 3h00 du matin. Elle soupira : elle détestait faire des cauchemars, d'autant plus que généralement, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit de sa chambre, et marcha pied nu vers la grande cuisine ou elle pour trouver sans doute quelque chose à grignoter. Le contact des dalles froides lui faisait du bien, et elle commençait à sortir de la torpeur de la veille. Elle repensa aux événements de la journée, et avait du mal à croire, même avec le recul, ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait été très blessée par ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle y était habituée, elle, au moins. La réaction de Jean avait été violente, et elle avait de la compassion pour elle : même si elle l'avait toujours jalousée, elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Elle sursauta : quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte du hall alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier. C'était Scott, et elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, une femme, qui l'avait embrassée sur la joue. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, et il referma doucement la porte sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller la maison. Malicia commença à remonter discrètement les marches, avant qu'il ne la voit, quand soudain…

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Malicia avait trébuché sur quelque-chose, et elle soupira d'exaspération. Certaines choses n'arrivaient vraiment qu'à elle. Tout en respirant le moins fort possible, elle commença à remonter très doucement les marches avant que Scott ne la voit. C'était vraiment absurde : elle avait peur de Scott ! Elle qui n'avait qu'un seul désir, le serrer dans ses bras, et qui depuis maintenant quelques mois souffrait le martyre en le voyant avec Jean. Elle avala un peu de salive, se raisonna et répondit :

- Oui, c'est Malicia, Scott, pardon si je t'ai fait peur, j'étais juste descendue prendre une boisson pour m'aider à me rendormir.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, et il était très difficile pour elle de distinguer l'expression qui marquait alors son visage.

- Eh bien viens, on pourra discuter, lui répondit Scott avec une sympathie dans la voix qui lui sembla forcée. J'avais justement besoin de boire quelque-chose de frais.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Malicia ne voulait surtout pas lui parler, surtout pas depuis cet après-midi, après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle bafouilla une excuse pour aller se recoucher, mais il insista. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et commença à remonter.

- Malicia !

Elle sursauta. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, avec autant d'autorité. Elle se retourna.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir, vraiment… dit-il en radoucissant sa voix.

A peine l'eut elle rejoint qu'il l'agrippa violemment par le bras tout en la serra violemment contre lui.

- Mais tu es fou, Scott !! Tu me fais mal, arrête…

- Alors écoute moi bien Malicia, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu, tu vas remonter dans ta chambre, et demain tu vas agir comme si de rien était. Tu m'as compris ?

Malicia ferma les yeux en espérant du fond du cœur qu'elle était en train de faire un terrible cauchemar, mais quand elle les ouvrit, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face au visage crispé de Scott, qui d'ailleurs la serrait toujours aussi fort.

- Scott… Tu me fais peur, je…

- Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? dit-il avec méchanceté.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Malicia. Et elle hocha la tête en tremblant.

- Bien, fit-il en lâchant prise.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malicia retira silencieusement le gant de sa main droite, pris une grande bouffée d'air et courut vers lui pour la plaquer sa nuque. Mais il fut plus rapide, se retourna vers elle en menaçant de retirer ses lunettes.

- Tu ne veux pas réveiller toute la maison, n'est-ce pas ? voyons Malicia, pas de ça avec moi.

Il souriait.

* * *

- Ou est Scott ?!, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Scott ?? Eh, petit, tu n'aurais-pas vu Scott par hasard ??

Wolwerine marchait d'un pas saccadé dans les couloirs de l'institut, interpelant chacun des étudiants qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Avec la délicatesse qui était à son habitude, il n'hésitait pas à plaquer certains d'entre eux contre le mur, considérant presque leur panique, qui était bien naturelle, pour des aveux complets. Kitty, qui sortait de la salle-de-bain une serviette et une brosse à la dent à la main et qui avait vu la scène vint au secours de Boby dont la sueur perlait le front.

Est-ce que tout va bien Wolwerine ? Huh… Je crois que quoi que Boby ait fait, il est vraiment désolé, et il regrette, n'est-ce pas Boby, dit-elle en le regardant des yeux en insistant très fortement du regard.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, répondit-il embarrassé.


End file.
